The Komurin Master
by Emin-Folly
Summary: Komui reunites with a long-lost Komurin that is out of control and the only Exorcists home are the currently ineffective two. The fellow Science Division struggle to contain it along with its father, Komui. Humor fic. No pairings.
1. Deja Vu Old Friend

Disclaimer: We do not own Man or its characters.

* * *

"Hurry and get to work." The frustrated Science Section Leader huffs as he drags a limp Komui to his paper-fortified office desk, "You got enough paperwork to go three weeks without a break."

The scolded Chief has two swollen bops on his head, one for rebellion and one for repeated angerment. He lifts his eyebrows in a merciful fashion and sighs, "I was going to get to it right after my project!"

"Project? Don't tell me that you're making another awry bot."

Komui stresses a face of disapproval, "Awry? Boo! Boo!"

"C'mon, Chief, we don't need more hassle with another one of your mimic goons!"

Their futile argument is abruptly postponed when they hear the hysterical scream of the Science Division's only, Johnny Gil, "EEEGGAAAGHKK! SPIDER! KOMURIN! CCHHHIIIEEFFF!" In perfect sync with his description, on his desk is a metallic, long 12-legged critter with gloved hands at the tips of eight and three devilish smirking heads that resembles a enraged Komui when he'd think he can just _squish_ his unworthy-to-live victim.

"GUH?! When did you make this?!" Tapp bellows.

Komui pauses for a minute and relaxes his expression. "Eh, I can't remember. I stopped making Komurins like that a long time ago. Aside from always electrocuting us, it was hard living unharmed around them in that their blindly parasitic-usually just machines, though. And they were so monopolizing...! They commandeered my Lenalee keychain! ...So they had to be put inactive. So tragic. But I'm happy to see at least one survived that spectacle. Even though..." Trailing into a mutter, "...it may not be for the best."

They stop. He's telling them a horror story about the very chirping, prancing Kom-spider that's righting front of them-they knew it's capable of many things, but they thought they'd rather stay in their ignorant bliss than panic and fear. Komui is obviously hinting that there's more to the story than the smiling alien bot's bad habits, but in view of all they had to go through with the past Komurins, nobody cares to volunteer to talk about it or even ask.

Reever can't keep his silence of the miniature slap-happy Supervisor, though. "Wh-What do you mean? I don't remember anything like this."

Everyone's soul is drifting to the clouds at this moment.

"Yeah..." Komui smiles softly as he examines his past creation.

Once again, Reever's hardened fist smears Komui's expression into the atmosphere. "COME ON ALREADY!"

"AGAIN?! I'm STILL fizzing from earlier! *Ahem* Well. One of the reasons was because if they did malfunction, it would be a more strenous battle to get them cuz~" A glint flashes over his glasses and his mouth curves and stretches to blind the crowd with his nicely kept pearly whites, "~I specifically made a exoskeleton of the most elusive design I could think of! I had to, incase some insane, BLIND-TO-BEAUTY, DEAF-TO-REASON, BABY KOMURIN HATERS CA-"

"C-Calm down, Chief!" The underlings exclaim. And Johnny adds, "Yeah, Chief! If there's something with it, we should deal with it first!...

...

...Where did it go? It disappeared.

...

...So did Russell."

Then it hits. The possible fact that the little Kom-veggie has the conditioned strength to, at most, drag a man away at a mouse's scamper. And if there's one thing they know, it's that Komui would do that. They shelve the kidnapping of a fellow scientist into the back of their mind. Right now, their necks are too stiff from confused agitation to use. They slowly shift their shoulders to face the same direction and tilt their heads just enough to show the lava beneath the skin. Squinting the one eye to gape the other to form an undeniable and expected stink-eye at their domineering-currently shrinking-tyrant.

"Oh, come now! It'll be okay! Don't you remember? I implant some of my personality into them!"

They lose their minds.

* * *

Miranda comes into the Science Department's lobby, looking for a certain Supervisor, "Where is Chief Komui?"

65 responds promptly, "He's in his office right now. I just saw a mob throw him in there. Why do you need him?"

 _A mob?_ she quizzes in her mind. "Lenalee's on the phone from her mission in South Korea."

"Oh, well then! Please follow me!"

"Alright."

As the door opens, they see more and more of what looks like a crime scene. The carpet of papers is corrupted. They're dressing the things they wouldn't normally would be on such as being stuck in the shelves, between books, coating the tilting lamps and the furniture that are on their sides. During their astoundment, the reason they came in, the who, is tied to a chair with wheels. Just rolling down the once stacked documents casually. When he-unnervingly-comes to point-blank range, it's obvious that the mob has each once knocked their knuckles against his think melon, swelling a hive.

Miranda and 65 realizes he's unconscious when the pair notice just between the balloon welts, eyes swirling like warped windmills.

"Su-Supervisor? What do you think could of happened?"

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He wakes up. No one put together why he's yelling, though. He can take a hit pretty well. Miranda unties the double-knotted cloth choking his mouth, "Are you alright?"

"NO, OF COURSE I'M NOT! THEY'RE GOING ON A BABY HUNT!"

(Waiting for reactio-

"NOOOO! I MUST SAVE HIM!" Komui's futile pleading is temporarily shut down when a voice louder than him blares over the castle-wide intercom.

{ATTENTION, MEMBERS OF THE DARK ORDER. THIS IS

REEVER WHENHAMM. I'M DECLARING A PRESTATE OF

EMERGENCY.

A ROBOT IS ON THE LOOSE, POSSIBLY ARMED

AND DANGEROUS. IT'S A LITTLE SMALLER THAN A BABY.

IT LOOKS LIKE A SPIDER THAT ATE CHIEF KOMUI'S FACE

AND MUTATED.

ALSO THE KOM-SPIDER MAY POSSESS AND

CONTROL A MACHINE OR ANY ELECTRICAL NUCLEUS.

OH,

YEAH. IF YOU SEE RUSSELL, BRING HIM BACK. HE DOESN'T

HAVE TIME TO BE KIDNAPPED BY KOMUI BUG.}

(Distinct voices)

{I HAVE JUST BEEN REMINDED TO NOTIFY YOU IF YOU SPOT THE CHIEF, DON'T BEND TO HIS EXCITED

GIBBERISH. HE WILL ENDANGER JUST ABOUT ANYONE

HE'S NEAR. IN THE EVENT HE IS ON THE RUN AND TRYING

TO INTERFERE WITH OUR SAFETY OPERATION, EXPOSE HIS WAY

OF INTENTION AND LOCATION. THEN

NOTICIFY A GUARD, EXORCIST, CROW OR AN ABLE, EQUIPPED

SCIENTIST. THANK YOU.}

Miranda replaces her blank expression, "I-I don't really think Reever would want that."

"No, please! I must rescue my child!" He shrieks, making the tearflow take flight. "Have you no love?!"

Guilt sweeps over the two. Especially now Komui's talking like a parent. A little longer and he'd be free without charge. For them, the best thing to do is to exit the room and let the others handle him. No, that would inflict too much bad conscious. They mull the solution of asking the rest of the division to take over, but that won't make things better. They would be just a bunch of people in the same guilt-stricken situation. All with the chance of unleashing the unspeakable pandemonium imprisoned to the squeaking office chair. Whatever the reason why everytime Komui is tied up, it's always has generous amount of rope from shoulder to hip.

* * *

"Brother...?

...

...Reever? What was that you said? Something about Komui?"

...

...That's it. I'm coming home."

* * *

Author's Note: Imagine how that Kom-Spider would look in the dark. I wonder if any of them have a strong Arachnophobia D:

I hope I can get to the second chapter soon.


	2. Arachnid Hunt

Dark Order Castle-

2 hours after the panic began

"What do we do?!" Miranda speedily paces about the office without much notice to the things around her. "I think I'm going crazy! I hear whirring and I don't know where it's coming from!"

65 floats beside Komui who is still weeping, but he's suspiciously quiet. "Please, Ms. Miranda, we can't lose our composure!" 65 reminds as he systematically enacts his cleaning routine.

"I know, but something's gonna go wrong, it always does with me! Will that whirring ever stop...?"

"Don't worry! The SDEF should be here any minute to take ovvvuurrr." His automated vocals lower until eventually dropping off. His eyes close as he droops his torso like he started to doze. Miranda halts her pacing, wondering what happened. She comes to him and rests a hand on his almost nonexistent shoulder. Her first intent is to talk to 65 to ensure that he is still responsive, but something jars her from trying. The chord tube at the end of his tail is detached and nowhere to be spotted. 65 is utterly inactive.

And she knows it was sabotage.

* * *

Science Division Emergency Formations

Unit 4: Cellars and Docking Area

Tapp heads a team of four down to the boating dock in little to no time. It was dire to make sure there was no unauthorized deployments and confirm the Komurin didn't hitch a ride during its rampage. Once they reach their destination, they almost succumb to the calm of their surroundings. Instead of the group anxiety and constant fear of the Kom-Spider above, this place seems as if a haven from it.

"Egh, I can still hear the Chief wailing in my head..." A young scientist complains.

"Forget that! How many boats left earlier?!" Another more seasoned scientist quizzes him firmly.

The younger boy makes a quick count of the remaining watercraft and estimates from the appointment documents. "Before the Kom-Spider? T-Two! I guess we made it in time! All the other boats are here! Though...Hey, Tapp, are you sure the Section Leader said this thing was water intolerant?"

Tapp turns with a thumb upright from his clenched knuckles. "Yep! Leader Reever said the Chief only thinks about making his machines to be greatly 'useful' and doesn't bother with immunity."

"So, are we done here?" The young lab-coat asks, half expecting relief.

The older man pushes the boy's head down in a hair shuffle. "No, now come on! Think like a scientist! What would it have done if it had already came down here?"

"Like, what if a boat came in then it took ahold of the passenger and left? Or even if it crawled on the corridor walls out-" The boy quickly falls into a string of mortifying elaboration, "-and forever causing turmoil wherever it steps its ugly foot?! All that bedlam would help the Akuma against us!"

"...Sorta like that."

Near the edge of the dock walkway, Tapp notices the arrival of several finders from the field.

"Hey, there!" A middle-aged male finder shouts as he comes up to the platform towards them. "I'm surprised to see some Science Division faces out and about, let alone without papers." He jokes with a warm smile.

Before the four thought to reply, their attention adverts to the boat. Visually inspecting it, all the Finders are drenched, along with the supply bags.

"Why're you guys wet? Were you capsized in the route?" Tapp questions.

"You don't know? There's a huge storm outside! It's even hailing out there!" The finder exclaims.

"Oh, so it can't go out even if it wants to, huh?" The boy known remarks.

The older, more rugged scientist realizes from the boy's statement just how dire it was they have to hurry as he states his concerns.

"Which means we only have until the weather lets up to find and neutralize it."

* * *

Stepping out onto a unfamiliar dock, Lenalee lets out a sigh. "Finally. Back in Europe. That mission took longer than I thought it would."

An accompanying finder hops off the boat after her. "I'm glad I found you on your way back! I wasn't looking forward to being sent on the long trip alone."

"Me too. Now, I just have to get to the tower and find out what my brother made."

The finder gives her a slightly confused glance. "Are you sure it's something he made, Miss Lee? The commotion could've just been them trying to catch the Supervisor."

"Oh, you don't have to call me 'Miss'. 'Lenalee' is fine." She happily mentions with a wave of her hand. "And I'm pretty sure it's some sort of catastrophe because I tried to call again and they told me to call back later. They sounded like they were in a rush and furthermore, the Black Order's phone lines aren't allowed to be denied."

"Oh, when you put it that way, I guess it's a little hard to put down. But Mis-uh, Lenalee, it'll take almost a full day to get there. Things would most likely be cleared up by then." He replies sheepishly.

"I sure hope so!"

* * *

Science Division Emergency Formations

Unit Head: Electrical Outlets, Gate and Medical Vicinities

This team has four members checking the Gatekeeper and the surrounding walls for any signs of the Kom-Spider, and two others are with Reever, the head of all the Units. He's currently putting together a shield talisman in hopes of affect on the Kom-Spider. Johnny engages in building another for backup. The third scientist waits behind them anxiously. "Section Leader Reever," he starts, "I hate this. It's too stressful for me. I mean, what if we don't find it and just keep going around the castle?"

Reever murmurs with his concentration lodged on the makeshift equipment. "Oh, we will, that's for sure. If it has Komui's obsessive mind, it'll be begging for the spotlight of our attention. I'm only worried about what happens after we find it."

Each of the other four finish, all of them without evidence of the enemy. Ergo, the current vicinity is considered cleared. Next target area: Sick Bay. They travel up a massive flight of stairs before taking a quick breather in the continuing hallway.

" _*huff*_ Why aren't we just asking the Exorcists to deal with it?" The third scientist from before, inquires.

"Because Miranda hasn't gained an offensive ability as of yet and the Head Nurse has Krory locked in a sick bed." Reever explains without much trouble.

" _*huff huff*_ And why can't we just call the Exorcists to come back? _*huff*_ "

Reever makes the team resume their movement forwards, though at a walking pace. "They're handling more important stuff than this. When they're done, we'll tell them to come back as fast as pos-" As soon as he says that, their hearing is bombarded by the sound of the side of the corridor wall bursting behind them. From the now gigantic hole in the wall emerges a cobalt shadow, three times their size and settles among the active debris.

"HELLO, my little-"

"YOU?! How'd you escape?!" Reever screams to the figure atop the metallic shape.

"Where my hands fail, my spirit shoves on!" Their apparently fugitive Supervisor declares dramatically.

"But we left you without your mechanisms! You were out of reach of anything else! Miranda and 65 were watching you!"

Komui ignores him. "Now, listen here!" His voice raises with his arm waving fully, "I will bring my long-lost child back! While I do so, I have chosen to use my most recent family addition in my place."

"...Do you hear that whirring? Anyone?"

Johnny indulges the topic, " You mean that same whirring around the Supervisor's head? You don't think...that's how he escaped?!"

Reever continues off of Komui's announcement, "What the heck does that mean?! And why do you talk like you have a stock of them?!"

"Oh, dear Reever, how naïve! Do you honestly think I introduce EVERYTHING I create? Of course I have a few set aside for emergencies..."

"Apparently, that beret is proof of that! We always suspected there was something inside!" Reever snaps back.

The new, bipedal Komurin cracks its maw open and booms its given voice: _**[GREETINGS. I AM KOMUI LEE JR. I AM CURRENTLY TASKED WITH PAPuurrpPER WORK**_ **[AGGRAVATED SIGH]]**

"...Well, that's new."

The Chief scratches his head, "Oh, dear. I think I might've transferred my contempt for paperwork by mistake. I'm absolutely clueless at how he got that attitude, though. Perhaps Kanda was nearby while I was recording...?" Komui mutters, "Ah, but no matter, he'll still do it for me just fine."

As each step of the Komurin blows particle debris over the unit, it slowly hangs its head down above them. Multiple steel plates slide back until they lock in place on each side of its head. The interior plates and wires make a horrific collage of teeth in a almost hysterical, demented sneering smile. But it was the same. The same as the Kom-Spider, copied from their own Chief's frightening curling lips.

The unit huddles together as one of them tries to break the tension subtly, "W-Why does it always have to look so much worse when its mouth is the same size as us? Why cant it be just cute instead?"

A high-pitched tone rings from the monstrosity's head plays until it ends in an abrupt overlap of storming, maniacal laughing. Its head smoothly bounces about on the springs in its neck. Gears in the back of the mouth can even be seen spinning furiously. Retargeting its stare to Reever, it uses its voice once again: _**[FACIAL RECOGNITION...COMPLETE. REEVER WENHAMM...]**_ This makes the small group fall silent.

 _ **[...MY FLUNKIE.]**_

"Your-Your _WHAT_?!"

"Oops," Komui peeps, "I-It was just to test him out, that's all!" He confesses with his trademark goofy grin.

The Section Leader clenches a fist towards Komui, "TESTING?! That's the kind of thing you say when you're 'TESTING'?!"

"You're a scientist; you understand!" Komui reasons weakly, "Anyhoo, what do you think?!"

"I HATE IT!"

" _*Gasp*_ "

Once again, interrupting them, a desperate message blares out from their communicators:

[SECTION LEADER! SECTION LEADER, THIS IS SQUAD TWO! THE CHIEF IS GONE! WE FOUND 65 DEACTIVATED AND MS. MIRANDA IS...WELL, FINE BUT SHE'S HYPERVENTILATING. HE MIGHT'VE WENT TO GET ANOTHER ROBOT TO STOP YOU! PLEASE, BE PREPARED!]

Reever lowers his brow and mentally facepalms. "Too late! We already found him. Do you have anything on the Kom-Spider?!"

[ER, YES! HE-I MEAN, 'IT'-IS HACKING INTO OUR ELECTRICAL DATABASE. WE TRIED TO CATCH IT, BUT IT WENT INTO THE MONITIOR BASE DOWN HERE!]

"Damn!" The Australian scientist curses while he's scanning around to pinpoint the Supervisor. "Where the hell did the Chief go now?! And why did he leave his dang metal doppelganger with an attitude problem here?! We don't need it!"

Komui calls out to his second-in-command cheerfully, "I'm right here, Reever. If I just take out the bait, then I'll get his attention!" Komui pulls a controller box out of his coat and shines it in the light before preceding to stride over to an outlet and hooking it into the wall.

"Wait! Chief, what are you doing?! Stop! Chief, NO!" The entire unit joins in the Australian's fight of prevention.

He presses a few buttons and every single light, elevator and everything electric in the entire tower falls dead and, with the storm outside coating the setting sun, they are cocooned in absolute darkness.

A glint of last remaining light glares across a pair of glasses devilishly.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm happy I got to post another chapter!

FYI, Koumi wasn't recording in his lab, so, it _was_ possible for Kanda to be there.


	3. The Perfect Chief

"Kanda! Hey, are you done with your mission already?" Lenalee says, running up to the said Exorcist on the train platform. Kanda shifts his head towards her and waits to board the train to greet her, "There was only a couple Akuma. Barely worth my time." He subtly seethes. "Who's he?" He adds.

"Oh, good! Now you can come with us back to base to see what the ruckus is about! This is the finder that was investigating in the town next to the one I was working in. We bumped into each other on our way here." She smiles and starts to look around Kanda for something. "Uh, don't you have a finder with you, Kanda?"

"I had to leave him behind." He answers when walking into the train door, "I called the Order earlier. The operater said all their phone lines were busy, so I'm trying to get there fast."

The accompanying finder replies to the Exorcist's hinting tone of urgency, "Gosh, do you really think it's that bad?"

"Even if it's just a lot of calls coming in, we need to go back. How many times has the European sector been so busy, all the lines are full?"

"I didn't think of that...I just thought it was Big Brother with one of his inventions." She states as she sits down in their booth.

Kanda halts in the aisle, "If it IS your brother..." He furrows his brows and his face sternly straightens, "I'm gonna throw him in the cold river to drown!"

Lenalee bypasses the hasty comment and starts to think twice about the situation. _Kanda's right. The chances of it being an actual emergency are a lot higher than it being brother...If it is as bad as that, it'll take too long for us to get there this way..._

* * *

The Head Unit of the SDEF hunts the surrounding rooms for lanterns, candles or even matches, anything they can use to illuminate the impending pitch darkness. To their enlightenment, their search is interrupted by a green glow that spotlights them brightly but quickly melting on the darkness behind them. The source of that saving grace rested in two spheres among a large, glowing beret shape exterior to the seven men. And one other illuminesence, of red, came into show beneath the orbs. This red was smaller but of three. Their purpose seems to be for forewarning by highlighting numeral gears that ferociously spin as if meant to grind bone. The bearer of light shows its unforgettable face. One of Komui's junior, still looming idly in place.

"At least it can do one thing without causing turmoil."

 **[CHE.]** It grunts.

"Yeah, that's Kanda, alright. But how the heck did it get Kanda's mind AND Komui's?" A fellow scientist quizzes his mind to find an answer.

Reever changes the subject, "Speaking of which-Komui, you idiot! What are we going to do now?!"

"Don't be fainthearted, Reever!" Komui turns swiftly to his mechanized doppelganger, "Junior! We're having a little bit of a light problem. See what you can do to fix it."

This time, his underlings decide to keep quiet, thinking with all the bad stuff that's happened, the odds are in their favor but their choice blooms their concern for all the uncountable things that can still happen.

The Komurin encases an electrical outlet with a square-shaped bar that exceeds from the palm of Its hand and begins to sort through the digital currents to the elusive Kom-Spider. **[MASTER. CORRECTING ELECTRICAL RUNNING MALFUNCTION HAS FAILED. KOMU-JUNIOR'S DATABASE WASN'T GIVEN CAPABILITY OF OVERRIDING SIMILAR SYSTEMS DUPLICATED OF THEREOF.]** Junior informs with an accusing tone towards Komui for not making It to be able to do so.

"You didn't build him to be able to override other systems?" Johnny asks with a small push to his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No, no, I did, he just...you know...can't override other Komurins." Komui doesn't bother himself to look at the 'happy' reaction of the others after saying this.

 **[AGH! YOU JERK! MASTER!]** Junior bellows.

"Junior! I don't allow for such language!"

 **[KOMU-JUNIOR IS UNDER ATTACK! THE KOM-SPIDER!]** Continuing its metallic howl as It goes on the defensive to destroy the devastating interloper, the Komurin tries to grab it without success. Then resorting to creating sparks inside Its armor to hopefully hit the Spider. **[AAGHHH! DIIIEEE! DIIIEEEEEE!]** Several blasts of sparks burst out from Junior's sides following Its arm. Both eyes switch to red as the Spider fights internally. The Spider's attacks affect most of Junior's being; the sporadic changes to the volume of Junior's digital voice juxtaposes to the warping speed as the ambush ensues.

"Not my newborn Kanda-rin! He's only six hours old! Fight it! Fight your brother, Junior! You have to!" Komui distressfully cheerleads Junior.

Without much to fight such a small enemy, Junior is slowly but eventually completely overtaken. Its stance morphs to mimic the Spider's. **[GREETINGS. I AM KOMUI LEE. I AM ANNOYINGLY TASKED WITH PAPERWORK-EXORCIST RESPONSIBILITY-THEY SHOULD BE ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES! AND ASSIGNMENT ORGANIZATION AS CHIEF OF THIS EUROPEAN COMPOUND. EVERY PERSONNEL IS UNDER MY SOLE COMMAND, EVEN ALL THOSE OTHER IRRITATING CHIEFS.]**

"WHY DOES THE ATTITUDE HAVE TO STAY THE SAME?!" Reever complains again. "Alright, guys, now's the time! It's a bigger target so we won't have much trouble hitting it!" He informs his armed unit.

They switch the safety off their weaponry and try to aim over Komui's shrieking. The Unit Leader stalls to give the word because the Komurin didn't react to the threat, instead the new Kom-Spider-infested-Junior shifts back to the outlet it previously dominated and extends the same metal bar from Junior's hand into the wall again. Unexpected to its enemies, It gives power to some of the lights but only to a certain range around the Spider. The range drew big enough to count the length of a lab from wall-to-wall. After restoring the circuits in the room, the Spider returns its gaze to Komui, **[WHO ARE YOU?]**

"Wha...? I am your creator, Komui Lee!" He says a little confused as to why it seems the Spider lost its memory in the transfer, "You apparently ha-"

 **[INTRUUUDER! INTERLOOOPER!]** Komui recoils at the sudden outburst, **[DIIIEEEEEE!]** The Komurin brutally charges at Its target-Komui. In a combative goal, Its stance returns to bipedal.

"AH! Fire!" Reever shouts as he begins to do his own command.

Bullets, lasers, or whatnot from their guns blast past the very agile Spider and into the walls and the ceiling overhead the Komui running for his life. The rubble collaspes hard on the floor and furniture and spreads a coat of white powder on their once again teary-eyed Supervisor.

Finally an opportunity opens. Its foot lands unevenly on a large chunk of cement fallen from the weaponry fire. It tips, a shadow stretching to resemble a mountain looms over the little man, its target. As the body of Junior falls, the sensors alert the robot of Its situation. The Spider tries to catch itself from landing and creating damage to its body or a quiescent stall. The robotic hands press into the floor, though by effort, one appendage is damaged. Once the Komurin realizes this, the priority to destroy Its own master is moved aside. Komui is cringing, with his lens-shot glasses from the extremely close call, being just between the feet of the fallen Komurin.

"AGGGHHH! YOU HURT HIM! YOU DAMAGED MY BABY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Their hysterical Chief gushes with his hands in his hair.

"CHIEF, IT'S THE ONLY WAY!"

The new Junior, of unexplained reasons, picks itself up and against assumptions of robotic intellect, chooses to escape through the door, while dodging the last few shots.

"What the-did it just retreat or run away again?" Johnny asks his unit.

A fellow member clenches his fist in their small victory, "Maybe it was afraid of us!"

"I doubt that. But now we have to figure out where it went to." Reever says back.

But more unsettling than the armed fire, a well-feared voice came into the field. "What on earth is going on out here?! The patients need to rest!" The Head Nurse storms out to them. She sees all the clutter of destruction and notices everyone holding a gun is facing Komui, who's on the other side of the room with all the debris. She also notices they're armed to hunt for that thing mentioned over the intercom. Her vein-bulging attention sticks to the powdered Supervisor with a grit of her teeth and a whim to show it to him.

And all the lights go out again because of its absence.

* * *

Science Division:

The new Junior found Its way to the Supervisor's office by retracing Its steps to the Science Division. The office bore the same mess from just a little after the Kom-Spider awoke. It strolls in to the almost unseeable desk and slides its fingers across the the wooden surface, pushing the parchments off. Once the feathered pen is found, the Spider tightly grips it and fastly puts it to the work waiting.

Meanwhile Reever's unit, unable to alert or command the lower groups, pools their hunches to where the Komurin would automatically go. It comes between their Division and Komui's own lab. They choose their workplace because the combination of the Kom-Spider and Junior makes them impersonate the responsiblitities of Chief. Once they get there by foot, Johnny is chosen to creak the door open to witness whether or not they were correct. He sees his answer zooming through the parchment sheets in the Chief's stead.

"What's he doin'?" A lab coat quietly asks Johnny from behind.

"It looks like he's really doing Chief Komui's job!" He responds while the others flow into the room beside him, the real Chief being the exception. He stood just outside the door, hoping the Spider wouldn't spy him and run him down almost as it did before.

 **[KOMUI LEE IS DONE WITH THE FIRST DUMB LOAD OF PAPERS.]**

"Y'know, he's not bad! Maybe Chief Komui did have a good thing going with this one!" The group lightens up at the power-worker in the most-often-procrastinating Chief's place.

"Does this mean we don't really have to shoot him, Section Leader?" A comrade speaks with his eyes twinkling. The rest start to join in the plead out of desperation for work relief. Their leader debates by looking over the completed forms for anything abnormal or incorrect.

"It sure does seem good, doesn't it?" Reever doesn't find any fault in the work, he even finds a few Yoshi rabbits doodles which he frowns at irritably. Though soon enough, after a little while at the head desk, the Kom-Spider moves onto another responsibility of being Head Chief.

 **[MIRANDA LOTTO!]** It calls in the knowledge of her close presence in the department of research.

Miranda stumbles in with a lit lantern despite the now working lights of the whole division. She fearfully addresses the giant bot whom she knows is void of human emotions, "E-eh?! Yes?!"

 **[MIRANDA LOTTO IS ASSIGNED TO A MISSION IN SOUTH AMERICA!]** The yelling of the bot makes it hard for her to go and grab the assignment folder from the new Junior. As the gentleman they are, Reever went to get the folder for her.

 _Now wait just a minute!_ As responsible head of everyone in his entire branch, this authority deeply irks Komui from the door crack.

The almost-Kanda Spider is unable to understand favors, a shortcoming of the rough designing It was given. Therefore, It roars at Reever's action, **[NOT YOU!]**

Reever grabs the folder regardless. "I'll hand it to her!"

 **[...HMPH!]**

Miranda receives her assignment gratefully, "Th-Thank you, Reever."

"You're welcome, Miranda. And I'd suggest you go before-" He snaps a glance at Komui, "-something else happens!" She leaves with that and heeds her awaiting mission.

 **[SECOND LOAD DONE.]** The scientists in the division smile happily and even briefly go back to their work. Komui, on the other hand, marches straight in dead front of the Kom-Spider matter-of-factly and voices his emotions, "MY JUNIOR! YOU OBEY ME! LIKE I PROGRAMMED YOU! NOW BOW BEFORE ME!" The demand came with him outstretching his arm and finger then pointing it down to the paper carpet before him.

New Junior took a moment, then walks over to Its one and truly only master. It moves in front of Komui at a appropriate distance and slowly begins to slide Its foot back behind It. Relief begins to drip into the room as tension tightens. The blocky shoe-shaped foot stops without Its knee touching the ground and intsantly thrusts it forward at Komui and kicks him out.

"DUOOOOOOIIIIIII!" Komui automatically sounds, flying through the air.

 **[IMPERSONATING A ORDER OFFICER IS HIGH TREASON!]** The grouchy Komurin slams the office door harshly.

The members watch him fly through the door and land in some chairs and a desk.

"Good thing I coated his foot in leather." He barely wheezes out. "I think it actually made the blow a little softer." He tries a positive note.

The scientists that are there comes by to check on their Supervisor. "Are you O.K., Chief? I'm a little surprised you didn't go up higher." One said.

"He knew it wouldn't take much to throw a person by his foot." Komui wheezes as his subordinates help him to his feet.

"He said it was high treason! You were lucky he just kicked you out instead of throwing you in the dungeon!" Another remarks.

Reever comes beside with an earnest note, "I think it's about time we're told the rest of the story about that little three-headed insect in there."

Komui sighs, curving his brows upward, "Alright, Reever."

* * *

Lab 5

Ark Door:

The Chief of the Asian sector emerges from the Ark to visit the European Branch for the usual-no reason whatsoever.

"Eh? Why's it so dark?" He immediately states, "And how come no one's here?" He realizes first from the absence of the guard that was to greet anyone passing or entering the extraterrestrial doorway.

His faithful companion, Wu, took a emergency candle he coincidentally decided to carry to light, "I don't hear anybody."

"There should at least be a few people here, let alone ONE." He begins to ponder the theories. _Could they have evacuated without telling the divine me? Nah..._ A thought streaks over his mind, "Maybe an intruder?" He speaks to himself. Sweat bulges from his pores as he continues, "An Akuma?! Noah?! Wu! What if we're under attack?! G-go peek your head out the door and tell me if you see anything odd!" Saying this made Wu tremble as he is. Bak putting fear into Wu hurt the chances of him giving a clear report.

Wu squints his eyes in his nervous composure as he slowly rounds the corner. Bak stood just behind him, ready to bolt to the Ark. Wu tries his hardest to whisper as softly as humanly possible, "Master Bak, the candle doesn't-people! There's a horde in the hallway!"

"What do they look like?!" Bak almost yells, trying to keep a lid on his logical, hypothetical mind.

"I can't see; the candle doesn't reach that far and they aren't carrying any lights. I think I can hear them talking!"

"No light? Sounds like Akuma. Can you hear what they're saying?"

Wu returns to his report, "Hmm. I think I hear...'light'...and 'corner'...and...they sound like they're getting louder."

"Loud-They're coming this way?! ARE THEY COMING THIS WAY?! IT'S THE CANDLE! BLOW IT OUT QUICK!" They sputter their lips at the flame the best they could without blowing their spit. "This was so stupid! Why did you light it?!"

"Because we can't see, Master Bak!" The numeral mutterings distorts as they move in panic.

"GET TO THE ARK!" Bak shrieks. The instant they took out their only source of light, they topple over each other. As they begin to run, both almost fall over some chairs that were in the way. They couldn't walk back the exact same route in the dark. After the stumble, Wu stubs his toe on a unforseen step and unwillingly repeats for the rest of the couple step stairs.

A clear voice from the mass calls to the Euro-Asian Chief, "C-Chief Bak?! Is that you?! Stop running!"

"What?! Who are you?!" Bak yells before ramming into a desk. The force of impact made him slam his nose on it.

"Chief Bak, wait! I'm from this lab! We're not dangerous!" The voice announces himself.

"Well, why are you guys standing in the dark?!" Bak snaps as he rubs his nose.

The lab coat shrugs visibly from Wu relighting his candle, "Eh, we gave our candles to the scientists we sent to see if they can fix this and pass out the rest to any other groups without any. We actually did have a few for us, but we had a little problem..."

Bak hasn't yet finished his yelling, "Why didn't you just walk through the Ark to another branch for help?!"

Another lab coat responds for the first one, "We were just discussing about that, Chief! We weren't really sure whether we should bother other branches with our problem. It might just be a minor thing."

Bak pauses from the pain, "What is?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone that enjoys my story!


End file.
